theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales Theme Song 1998
Clips (1998-2000) * The french peas sings "Keep Walking" ("Josh and the Big Wall!") * Larry and Group sings "The Song of the Cebu" ("Josh and the Big Wall!") * Pa Grape is in front of milk and honey ("Josh and the Big Wall!") * Larry-Boy drives in the Larry Mobile ("Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!") * Fib holds Junior ("Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!") * Larry-Boy turns into a Larry Plane ("Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!") * Jimmy and Jerry sings "I Can Be Your Friend" ("Are You My Neighbor?") * Jimmy and Jerry goes to outer space ("Are You My Neighbor?") * The flibbian was hitting to the mountains of fibble ("Are You My Neighbor?") * Rack, Shack and Benny sings "Good Morning George" ("Rack, Shack & Benny") * Laura drives with the guards ("Rack, Shack & Benny") * The three brothers are going down the fiery furnace ("Rack, Shack & Benny") * Jesse runs when the sheep tip over ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") * Goliath starts fighting Dave ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") * Larry sings "I Love My Lips" ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") * Dave is done fighting Goliath ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") * As Louie and the penguin catches up with the rest, the penguins all go down together, hand in hand ("The Toy That Saved Christmas") * Larry sings "The Hairbrush Song" ("Are You My Neighbor?") * The cement mixer falls down ("Josh and the Big Wall!") * Jimmy the Israelite Gourd ("Josh and the Big Wall!") Clips (Transcripts * Both): Keep walking, but you won't * Larry: bu! * Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Ce * Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, * (The Larry-mobile's engine starts up and goes fast down the road to the water tower) * Junior: Help! * (Larry-Boy Larry-mobile turns into the Larry-plane with the wheels popped off and wings popped out and flies * (Jimmy & Jerry): I can be your * (Jimmy and Jerry pops out of the USS Applepies) * Jerry: Hey, * but stopping gets us fired So '' * (music playing!) * Mr. Nezzer: Listen here, * (Pa Grape as Jesse runs out to the field, until he bumps into some of the other sheep.) * (Philistines are cheering when Dave's ready to fight Goliath. * Larry: "I love my lips!" (''scatting) * but Dave jumps out of the way, as Goliath crashes to the ground * (Louie turns on the buzzer, the penguin freaked out, his arm got down to the snow. The penguin and Louie goes fast.) * Larry:'' theeee-ere'' Theme Song Characters * The French Peas * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Isrealite Grape * Larry-Boy * Fib * Flibbian * Worker of the Nezzer Chocolate Factory * Delivery Girl * Carrot Guards * Rack, Shack and Benny * Philistine Goliath * Pa Cucumber * Archibald Asparagus * Dave * Harry * Larry With Towel * Slushies * Cement Slushie Mixer * Isrealite Gourds